


Hot weather calls for frozen treats

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Embarrassment, Group outing, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, M/M, Miwa? Being flirty and confident?, Nothing unusual here, Oneshot, Rin's a demon, Shima's a perv, Suggestive Themes, Suncream, ice lollies, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: "You're looking pretty red there, Suguro." He stated, rummaging in his bag to pull out a small bottle of suncream, which he then handed to the monk. "I think you should probably reapply."He didn't even have to look at Miwa to know he was smirking.





	Hot weather calls for frozen treats

Suguro glanced across to where Miwa was seated, across from him and between Shima and Rin on a bench, whereas he had perched on a low wall beside Shiemi. The group had been out and about all morning, having the day off from classes, but to Miwa's sensible suggestion had stopped for a little while in a shady place to keep out of the midday sun's harsh glare. Yukio had been with them, but had left to pick up a few cold snacks for them just a couple of minutes ago. He yawned slightly, the heat a little tiring, looking up at the rays filtering through the leaves and tuning out Shima's repeated all too enthusiastic offer to help Shiemi reapply sunscreen.  
  
It wasn't long before the teacher had returned, much to the delight of the group, bearing ice lollies. He passed them out, smiling at the chorus of "thank you"s, with Rin almost immediately _biting_  into his deeply- proof if it was needed he was a demon. How the hell didn't he hurt his teeth like that? He took his own, pulled off the wrapper, and began to eat it at a more sensible pace, much like the rest of the group, noting Shima's disappointed expression when the object of his flirting opted for taking little bites out of the treat rather than using the method the damn perv was hoping for. The group had begun chatting animatedly again when Yukio returned, taking his seat beside Shiemi, as to be expected.  
  
Suguro looked back over to Miwa, who was eating his own fairly slowly, taking his time. He watched him for a moment, glad to see him enjoying it, when suddenly he found that the other monk had met his gaze. He blushed lightly, a little embarrassed to be caught staring, but didn't take his eyes away. And part of him was glad he didn't, because in that moment, Miwa's eye were lidded slightly as he smiled around the treat between his lips.  
  
And then slowly, deliberately, took the  _entire thing into his mouth._  
  
Suguro's cheeks went bright _instantly_ , and he tore his gaze away, trying to focus on anything else but the lewd image Miwa had just burned into his mind. It was no use, though. Dammit, he _knew_  the other would have done that just to tease him, completely aware of the effect it would have on him. God, if he got a boner in front of his classmates because of this, he'd totally kill him. Not only would it be embarrassing in the short term, but Shima, the bastard, would never let him live it down. He quickly crossed his legs, trying to distract himself.  
  
A voice cut into his thoughts though; the light concern of his teacher, leaning forward to look at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You're looking pretty red there, Suguro." He stated, rummaging in his bag to pull out a small bottle of suncream, which he then handed to the monk. "I think you should probably reapply."  
  
He didn't even have to _look_  at Miwa to know he was smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, Konekomaru being semi confident for once?? That being said, it's probably a little ooc.


End file.
